


Music

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I wonder how long it will take them to realise, I would hate if that happened to me, Let us presume that she learned some rhythm later on, Poor darling, Pre-Hogwarts, Well - Freeform, little Hermione, she can dance later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is waiting for adults to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Hermione scowled at her book, as she thought darkly about the innocent item that was opposite her.

For some reason teachers, parents (ba-si-ca-lly all adults, thought Hermione grumpily) thought that if you are smart, you should play an instrument because you will de-fi-ni-te-ly be gifted at music.

Hermione proved them wrong. When it came to music, Hermione gru-dg-ing-ly admitted to being horrible at singing, dancing and playing any instrument. She simply had no sense of rhythm.

Now, if only the adults realised this, Hermione wouldn’t have to drag the French horn around.


End file.
